


I'm not enough

by UchihaNaruBK24



Series: Fourteen ways to love you [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Derek Needs a Hug, Hurt Derek, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, Sad Ending, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaNaruBK24/pseuds/UchihaNaruBK24
Summary: Desde un principio, lo único que Derek había querido de él era la oportunidad de desahogarse, de tener a alguien con quien liberar la tensión que ser alfa de un grupo de adolescentes ponía sobre sus hombros.Había sido estúpido esperar más. Pedir más.Stiles sólo quería llorar hasta morir.





	I'm not enough

**I’m not enough  
UchihaNaru **

Stiles no había podido parar de llorar y gritar contra la almohada desde que llegó.

 

¿Y por qué? Porque dolía.

Dolía darse cuenta de que Derek y él no eran buenos el uno para el otro.

…Que estar juntos les hacía daño.

 

Al principio había sido bueno, la pasión les nublaba el juicio. La mayor parte del tiempo Derek no podía alejar sus manos de él y a Stiles le encantaba eso, lo hacía sentir especial, deseado por alguien que creyó fuera de su liga durante años. Todo porque un día, sin que realmente lo buscaran, los dos se lanzaron a un beso duro y tosco que les hizo sentirse _libres._

 

La manada se sorprendió, nadie lo vio venir. _¿Entonces están saliendo?_

Y no, era más bien como… teniendo mucho sexo sin etiquetas o compromisos. Pero Stiles y Derek creían que lo mejor era dejar la pregunta sin responder. Ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo, Stiles no sabía si quería escuchar lo que el hombre lobo tenía que decir y él no quería arruinar algo que no sabía a donde podía llegar, mucho menos asustar a Derek con sentimientos bobos que ni siquiera entendía aún.

 

Claro que, ahora cree que eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Porque a la larga, su relación se volvió seria, se convirtió en _algo._ Y a él le gustaría pensar que, en aquel entonces, Derek le había pedido ser su novio porque le gustaba y no porque tenía miedo de lastimarlo después de que él le confesara lo muy enamorado que estaba.

 

Y así, el primer año pasó sin que se dieran cuenta y, al parpadear, el uno se volvió un cuatro y, aunque muchos creían que no podían estar mejor, que ellos eran la pareja perfecta, no había nada más lejos de la verdad.

 

Los besos ya no eran suficientes, los abrazos se sentían vacíos y _hacer el amor_  le era indiferente, fatuo… Incluso un poco indignante. Stiles lloraba encerrado en el baño después  de dejar a Derek tocarlo otra vez.

 

Porque, aunque han estado a punto de terminar más de una vez, más veces de las que pueden recordar, Stiles no puede abandonar a Derek, no quiere… lo ama. Pero Derek no debería estar con él porque no le corresponde, Derek no lo ama, no lo quiere, Stiles duda si quiera que alguna vez le gustó.

 

Al final terminó confirmándolo de la peor manera posible.

 _-…No quiero estar solo de nuevo. Tenerlo, es mejor que no tener a nadie -_ Su corazón se hizo trizas al reconocer esa voz. 

 

Ese mismo día por la tarde, después de una terrible pelea, Derek había salido para hablar con Isaac y Boyd. Habían quedado de verse en la cafetería preferida de los dos, a la que iban en sus aniversarios porque adoraban compartir el cuernito especial del menú relleno de cereza y pedir malteadas de café para acompañar.

 

Y no sabe si debería agradecer u odiar al destino, porque él también había ido a parar a la misma cafetería con Scott, quien había intentado que se fueran en cuanto vio a los otros tres entrar sin fijarse que ellos estaban ahí, formados en la fila para pedir café para llevar.

_-Él ha sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar, él es increíble, único –_ Stiles no quiso voltearse, no quiso enfrentar su realidad. Scott lo abrazó cuando empezó a llorar.

 

 _-Pero no lo amas –_ Escuchó decir a Isaac. 

 

Ni siquiera había sido una pregunta. ¿Acaso él era el único idiota que creía que Derek lo quería? Mierda, había sido tan ciego…

 

- _Scott, sácame de aquí. Ahora -_ Pánico. Stiles iba a tener un ataque de pánico y escuchar lo que tenía que decir Derek sólo empeoraría las cosas. No lo iba a soportar.

 

...Lástima que el mundo siempre tenía planes diferentes para él.

_-No, y a estas alturas es obvio que nunca podré hacerlo –_ Tan fácil y cruel.

 

Stiles se rió con un poco de histeria, porque lo sabía. Sabía desde un principio que lo único que Derek había querido de él era la oportunidad de desahogarse, de tener a alguien con quien liberar la tensión que ser alfa de un grupo de adolescentes ponía sobre sus hombros.

Había sido estúpido esperar más. Pedir más.

_\- ¿Stiles? ¡Stiles, no! ¡Espera! -_ Derek corrió tras él, pero Scott lo detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Lo que sea que el hombre lobo quisiera decirle, tendría que hacerlo después, por ahora, Stiles sólo quería llorar hasta morir.

 

_Porque había pensado que él podía amar lo suficiente por los dos._

 

Nunca se lo había preguntado así mismo porque sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Había pasado años ignorando que Derek nunca le había dicho te quiero, ya ni decir te amo. El hombre sólo le sonreía y lo besaba, _y pensó que sería suficiente._ Era un tonto, se había dejado llevar porque lo necesitaba, lo adoraba, lo había llegado a amar con todo su ser, _y pensó que sería suficiente._

_Realmente creyó que sería suficiente para los dos._

Pensó que sería fácil, tan fácil engañarse e ignorar el constante dolor que sentía en el pecho porque siempre supo que estar juntos estaba mal, porque al despertar, Stiles podía ver como sus esperanzas se desvanecían sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

 

Y ahora, Stiles ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir aferrado a un sueño, no podía seguir pretendiendo que su destino era estar juntos, no cuando Derek tenía derecho a encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera sentir especial, alguien a quien pudiera decirle que era su mundo, su vida, alguien… alguien a quien pudiese entregarle el corazón, así como él se lo entregó.

 

 **-** _Tengo que llamarlo, tengo que acabar con esto -_ Su voz sonaba ronca, destrozada. Sin poder evitarlo, Stiles sorbía por la nariz en un vano intento de calmar las lágrimas, regalándole a su acompañante la imagen más triste que había visto.

 

Después de huir de la cafetería, Stiles sabía que no podía regresar a su casa o ir a la de Scott. No quería encontrarse a Derek, verlo a los ojos sería su perdición.

 

Porque sin importar lo que había escuchado, Stiles terminaría perdonándolo y regresarían a una relación vacía y sin futuro.

 

Así que se fue a casa de Jackson, del idiota que en algún punto durante los años de universidad había madurado y se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos. El rubio no había parado de abrazarlo desde que tocó su puerta un par de horas atrás, y luego se había mantenido cerca de él cuando empezó a manotear y gritar cuanto se odiaba así mismo, para finalmente, acariciar su espalda cuando decidió aferrarse a una almohada y desahogarse hasta que la garganta comenzó a dolerle y los ojos le ardían por tanto llorar.

 

 _-No creo que sea buena idea, ¿por qué no esperas hasta mañana? estás mal, Stilinski, necesitas descansar -_ Jackson lo miraba preocupado, tenso.

 

 **-** _No podré hacerlo hasta que esto se termine, Jackie, tengo que llamarlo -_ Stiles se sentó en la cama y buscó su celular entre la ropa.

 

No se extrañó de ver 10 llamadas perdidas de Derek y un sinfín de mensajes que no iba a leer. Suspiró, iba a devolver una de las llamadas cuando una más entró.

 

Stiles tembló al contestar.

 _\- ¿Derek? -_ **¡Stiles! Gracias a dios, pensé que… que tú… Escucha, dime dónde estás, podemos arreglar esto, podemos -** _No podemos hacer nada, Der, ya no puedo más –_ Y se odia. Stiles se odia por eso. Porque cuando comenzó a fijarse en el lobo, Derek se volvió su mundo, vaporizando todo lo que creyó sentir por Lydia, haciendo a su corazón palpitar como nunca lo había hecho. Se volvió su todo, el hombre perfecto.

 

Pero no era suyo, ya no podía fingir que lo era.

No era justo para ninguno de los dos.

 

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sti, no te atrevas a dejarme, ¡no puedes! yo… ¡yo te quiero Stiles! –** Aunque quiso aguantarse, el castaño sollozó contra el celular y bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía decirle justo en ese momento que lo quería? ¿Qué no habían sido suficientes mentiras ya?

 

_-No lo haces, Der… Lo dijiste, nunca podrás hacerlo –_

**\- ¡No quise decir eso! Stiles, tienes que creerme, tienes que… ¡No podemos hablar esto por teléfono Stiles! ¡No puedes dejarme, no así! -** Porque lo conoce, porque ésta era la única manera en la que _podría dejarlo._ Derek sabe y lo conoce tanto como para saber que viéndolo a los ojos, teniéndolo tan cerca como para callarlo con un beso, podría evitar que lo dejara.

 

_-Te mereces algo mejor que esto, Der… yo me merezco algo mejor –_

 

 **-Por favor, por favor, Stiles, no me dejes –** Nadie lo reconocería, nadie creería que Derek algún día le suplicaría de esa manera a alguien. Pero Stiles si, Stiles reconoce a ese Derek, a ese hombre lobo que, antes de él, había estado solo y enojado con la vida, viviendo en culpa y alejando a todos de él.

 

Sabe que Derek es este hombre sensible, que vivía con miedo constante, un hombre que por las noches le llamaba si se despertaba de una pesadilla o lo abrazaba con fuerza si esa noche estaban juntos, era un hombre que a pesar de no amarlo, se había dejado llevar por él.

 

Y se acostumbró. Se acostumbró a que Stiles le dijera cosas bonitas cuando despertaba agitado, a que llegara los fines de semana a quedarse a dormir, que llegara por las tardes a cocinarle y le llamara cuando tenía tiempo libre para saber cómo había estado su día.

 

Si… Derek sólo tenía miedo a que todo eso se acabara. A que  nadie se preocupara por él, a que le hablaran sólo cuando había algún problema que resolver. Derek tenía miedo de no tener a alguien en su vida, a estar solo otra vez.

 

 _-Espero que conozcas a alguien a quien puedas amar tanto como yo te amo a ti –_  Y colgó.

 

Jackson lo abrazó de inmediato y llamó a Scott. En estos momentos, lo último que debían hacer era dejar a Stiles solo. Porque colgó, Stiles le colgó a Derek y terminó su relación. Colgó porque estaba cansado, porque estaba adolorido y porque sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

Porque había comprendido que él no era suficiente…

Y nunca lo llegaría a ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Para continuar con esta serie, quería escribir algo triste, algo inspirado en una canción. 
> 
> Al final, fueron tres las que me dieron una tarde depresiva que compartir con ustedes. 
> 
> Scared to be lonley de Dua Lipa  
> Not in that way de Sam Smith  
> Rewrite the stars de la película de The greatest showman 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Y nos vemos en lo próximo que decida subir!


End file.
